Hate: A barrier between you and me
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: Ham kya janein dosti ko?...Dosti ik aisa rishta hai jis ko ham ne kabhi mana nahi...Ham kya janein us pyaar ko jo aik dost apne doosrey dost se karta hai...Ham ne to sirf nafrat ko hai jana...us ko apna saccha dost hai mana ***duo story***
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys, I'm back with a new duo story. Hope, you will like this one too. Give your feedback after reading. Fikar not, dependent on you bhi jald hi update ho ga.**

* * *

 **Hate: A barrier between you and me**

 **Chapter 1**

One 10 year old kid was sitting on the chair in the living room of his house. His parents came near him and patted his cheeks. Both mother and father of kid car near the kid.

Mother started in hatred and serious tone: Abhijeet beta, aj mein tum se kuch zaroori baat karna chahti hun.

Abhijeet said in confused tone: kesi baat mama? Kesi baat papa?

Father was about to say: beta vo..

But mother of Abhijeet cut Abhijeet's father and said in teasing tone: ap to rehne hi dijiye. Ap to apne bhai ki side hi lene ki koshish karein ge hamesha. Meri to koi ahmiyat hi nahi hai ap ke dil mein.

Abhijeet's father Praduman said in complaining tone: kesi baatein kar rahi ho Aanchal? Kya tumhe mujh par ab bhi yakeen nahi hai? Mene to tumhaari khaatir apni family ko chor diya.

Aanchal said in angry and teasing tone: yahin to, yahin to ap ki ana ko aag lagti hai. Ap mujhe zimmedaar maante Hain na ke ap ko apni family chorni pari? Jaise main to kuch samajhti nahi. Ap ko afsos hai halanke nahi hona chahiye. Ap ka khaandaan aur ap ka wo do takke ka bhai us ki to ap side mat hi len to acha ho ga. Ap mere bacche, Abhijeet ko barbaad kar dein ge. Mujhe khudi baat Karne doh usse

Abhijeet asked to Aanchal in most confusing state: mama papa, ye ap dono Kya baatein kar rahe the? Mujhe kuch samajh nahi a rahi mama.

Aanchal said to Abhijeet in soft tone but still the hatred was visible in her voice: Abhijeet, tumhaare aik chacha (father's brother) Hain aur un ka aik beta Daya.

Abhijeet asked in most exciting tone: kya? Mera koi cousin bhi hai. Ap ne pehle kyun nahi bataya. Kitna maza aye ga, main aur wo, kya naam tha? Haan Daya, jab mein aur Daya mil kar khelien ge to bohat maza aye ga. Wo rehta kahaan hai maa? Mera us se milna ka bohat dil hai. Vo mera dost ban jaye ga yippee.

Aanchal said in strict and angry tone while holding Abhijeet from shoulders: Abhijeet, wo tumhaara dost nahi, dushman hai, dushman, samjhe tum dushman hai vo tumhaara.

Abhijeet said in scared tone: Kya? Dushman? Lekin kyun? Mene us ke saath Kya Kiya hai jo vo mera dushman hai? Main to kabhi us se mila bhi nahi.

Aanchal said in angry tone: Abhijeet, us ki family aur hamaari family aik doosray ke dushman Hain. Tumhaare daddy ke bhaiya ki family hamaare khandaani dushman Hain. Unhon ne mere aur Praduman ki shaadi mein bohat rukaawatein daali Hain aur ye dushmani kabhi khatam nahi ho gi. Aur Haan vo hum se bohat door rehtey Hain aik gaun (village) mein. Lekin jab bhi tumhaara aur Daya ka saamna ho to apni aur us ke khaandaan ki dushmani kabhi na bhoolna. Samajh gaye na, mene Kya kaha?

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes slightly.

* * *

In a village, a event was going on. Everyone was enjoying the festival so much. It was the birthday of son of sardaar of the village. The sardaar was so rich and was living in a big haveli with his wife and son Daya who is only 10 years old. Whole village was invited in the birthday of Daya. The event was going well until they heard some gun shots. It was hilarious for them and everyone in the event. Daya got too much scared listening gun shots. Some people gave backup to little Daya and took him in the haveli safely with his mother Deepika. After some time, Daya's father Salunkhe came inside the haveli. Deepika ran to Salunkhe and asked him in teary tone: kuch pata chala Salunkhe? Kis ne kiya ye? Kis ne chalayein goliyaan? Agar hamaare Daya ko kuch ho jaata to...to main mar jaati.

Salunkhe said in tensed tone: aadmiyon ko bheja hai pata lagaane ke liye.

Deepika said in hatred tone: ho na ho, ye sab zaroor ap ke ikhlote bhai sahab Praduman ka hi kaam ho ga. Yakeen nahi hota ke vo is had tak ja sakta Hain...agar mere Daya ko kuch ho jata to...

Salunkhe stayed quiet.

Deepika again said to Salunkhe in serious tone: acha ho ga agar hum Daya ko us ke dushmanon ki pehchaan kara dein. Kahin bara ho kar vo apne dushman ko hi dost na samajh bhete

Salunkhe said to Deepika in irritated tone: jo ji main aye, wo karo.

Salunkhe went from there and Deepika came near little Daya who was scared with frightened expressions on his face.

Deepika said while patting Daya's cheeks lightly: Daya

Daya said in frightened tone: mom, ye wo bahar goliyaan, wo wo kis ne chalai?

Deepika answered him in hatred tone: humaare dushmano ne.

Daya asked in meaningful tone: kon Hain hamare dushman?

Deepika answered in hatred tone: hamaare apne hi hamaare dushman Hain kyunke unhon ne ham se daga ki. Tumhaare abba ke bhai, unhon ne khaandaan se bahar shaadi ki jo ke hamaare khandaan mein hargiz jayaz nahi. Us Aanchal se shaadi kar li. Aur jo hamaare khandaan ki riwaayat torta hai vo hamaara dushman hota hai.

Daya said with innocent look: mujhe kuch samajh nahi aya.

Deepika said in meaningful tone: ahista ahista sab samajh mein a jaye ga.

Deepika came out from her room and saw Salunkhe with two man whose hands were tied.

Deepika asked to Salunkhe: Salunkhe, ye log kon Hain?

Salunkhe said to Deepika in serious tone: inhi logon ne goliyaan chalai theen.

Deepika said: Kya? Lekin kis ke kehne par? Zaroor Praduman ne hi kaha ho ga

Salunkhe said to Deepika: nahi, Praduman ne nahi, doosray gaun ke sardaar ne in logon ko bheja tha lekin ab sab theek hai.

Deepika said in teasing tone: oh acha, par Kya pata kab Praduman bhi apni had paar kar dey us Aanchal ke kehne par.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it Everyone?**

 **And plz also tell me how's the summary as it's my first time to write a proper summary.**

 **Please give me feedback in this review box.**

 **Do R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope, you will like it.**

 **Thank you so much Shika Sharma, Anam Abhi's fan, cuttie pari, priya, sifa, AbhiNidhi, Eman, Akku, Guest and PoojaAbhiDeewaani for your precious reviews.**

* * *

 **Hate: A barrier between you and me**

 **Chapter 2**

Years passed like this. The two families never met each other in this long time slot but still the hate in their hearts was increasing day by day. Everything was normal because they didn't needed to face each other. The parents of both families taught their kids to hate each other and like this, the hate also started to develop in their kids hearts towards each other. Both Daya and Abhijeet became 18 years old. Abhijeet started to join college in his home City Mumbai

 **In Village**

Daya was planning to go to Mumbai and study there in the college. At first, Salunkhe and Deepika didn't agreed but then they agreed and also planned themselves to go to Mumbai for some months. The packing was on the verge. Whole village was so sad seeing them go. Years and years before, Praduman went from there and now Salunkhe also moved to Mumbai.

Daya was packing his clothes when Deepika entered into Daya's room: Daya, jaane ki tayyarri ho gayi kya?

Daya said while looking at Deepika with a smile: ji haan, bas samjhe ho hi gayi.

Deepika said with a sad smile: Daya, sach kahun to yahaan se jaane ka mera bilkul dil nahi hai. Chaahe kuch mahino ke liye hi lekin apna gaun chorna bohat mushkil hota hai. Sirf aur sirf tumhaari khushi ki waja se hum ye kar rahe hain. Warna Mumbai wo roshniyon wala shahar aur ye aik chota sa gaun lekin hamaare liye bohat bara. Bas meri to aik hi dua hai ke Mumbai ja kar Praduman se mulaqaat na ho warna kisi se raha nahi jaye ga.

Daya said while cleaning out the tear that was fallen from Deepika's eye: kya mom, ap kyun har baar negative sochti hain. Hamari chacha Praduman se mulaqaat nahi ho gi. Sab kuch jaisa hai waisa hi rahe ga lekin main nahi jaanta ke agar wo log hamaare saamne a gaye to main kya karun ga? Unhon ne in beete saalon main hamaare gaun ko khokhla kar diya hai apne saazishon aur waaron ka istemaal karte hue. Main to shayad gin bhi na sakun ke itne saalon mein ham ne apne kitne saathi kho diya hain. Main shayad chacha Praduman ko kabhi maaf na kar paun.

While saying that some tears of drops fell from his eyes but he didn't knew that his own father Salunkhe had also attacked Praduman's family many times.

Salunkhe who just entered inside said: Daya beta, agar packing ho gayi ho to niklein Kya?

Deepika said in sad tone: Salunkhe, gaun ko chor kar jaane ka dil mera bilkul bhi nahi hai.

Salunkhe side hugged Deepika and said in sad tone: are pagli, main kon sa jana chahta hun lekin apne itna pyaare beta Daya ko us anjaan shehar main akela thori na parhne ke liye bhej dunga.

Daya asked in disbelief to Salunkhe: what dad? Main koi chota bacha hun jo ap ko mujhe akela bhejte hue dar lagta hai. Believe me dad, mein ab chota nahi raha. I have the courage to fight with my enemies. Haan dad, main lar sakta hun apne dushmano se.

Salunkhe said in fatherly tone: i know Daya that you can par is pagal dil ka kya karun. Tumhe kuch ho jaye, ye to main apne sapne mein bhi nahi soch sakta aur aise yun khule mein tumhe kese tumhaare dushmanon ke paas bhej dun? Daya beta, ye kisi businessman ya sardar ka dil nahi, balke aik baap ka dil hai. Aur mujh se zyaada to ye tumhaari maa sensitive hai.

Daya said in guilty way: I'm sorry dad. Shayad ap ke feelings hurt hui. Ap mujh se naraaz ho gaye ho na?

Salunkhe said in frank tone: bhala koi baap apne bete se zyaada der kese naraaz reh sakta hai.

Salunkhe hugged Daya tightly and then trio moved outside towards their car. They had already bought a bungalow in Mumbai. Trio bid bye to the people of village and entered inside the car. The driver accelerated the car and the car started to move. Driver drove towards Mumbai. After the long passage of time of 5 hours, trio reached Mumbai. They straightly moved towards their bungalow. Car reached bungalow and driver took the car inside bungalow. The trio came outside the car and saw the shining bungalow in the City of Mumbai, the city of lights.

Next day, it was Daya's first day in college. Though Daya started the college in mid term but still Daya was given proper attention from his teachers and class mates because everyone knew that he was a son of a sardar Salunkhe in the village. Sardar Salunkhe was so famous thats why Daya was given special treatment in the college.

* * *

Abhijeet was roaming around his college. He didn't knew why but he was not able to see anyone in the break session of his college. He stopped one passing person Jatin.

Abhijeet called Jatin loudly: hey Jatin, sun zara?

But Jatin was too busy to listen, he was just running towards one direction. Abhijeet ran behind Jatin and stopped him by his shoulder. No one in the college knew that Abhijeet's father was a Sardaar once ago years and years back.

Abhijeet said loudly while making Jatin stop: Jatin, ruk na kaha ja raha hai aur aj ye sab log kahaan mar gaye Hain? Koi nazar hi nahi a raha?

Jatin said in a hurry: Jeet, mujhe jaldi hai baad mein bataun ga.

Abhijeet said while holding Jatin from shoulder: Jatin, aisi bhi Kya jaldi? Bata na.

Jatin said with excitement in his voice: Jeet yaar, hamaare college main mashoor sardaar Salunkhe ke bete Daya ka admission Hua hai. Sab usi se mil rahe Hain aur main bhi.

After saying that, Jatin ran from there like wind leaving Abhijeet shocked as hell

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys? Please do review. I really need your support.**

 **Do R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, how are you all? I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for late update as i was busy. Thank you so much PerfectAbhi, AbhiNidhi, Abhiii, Anam Abhi's fan, sifa, Eman, Cuttiee Pari, Shika Sharma, priya, and akku for your precious reviews but why reviews are so less? I want more reviews on this chapter.**

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting in his bed room in his house. He was looking in deep thoughts. Meanwhile, Aanchal and Praduman came near Abhijeet. Aanchal patted on Abhijeet's head lightly and said: thake hue lag rahe ho, tail ki maalish kar dun Kya sar mein?

Abhijeet said Sweetly while sitting on his knees: haan maa kar do, bohat sukoon milta hai.

Aanchal took the hair oil from the cabinet and started applying it on his head in very beautiful motherly way.

After few minutes, Aanchal asked to Abhijeet: Abhijeet, mein kaafi der se dekh rahi hun ke tum kuch pareshaan nazar a rahe ho. Koi baat hai Kya? Kuch hua hai?

Abhijeet said in nervous tone: wo..

Aanchal asked while trying to end the suspense: kya wo Abhijeet?

Abhijeet said in tough and serious tone: Chacha Salunkhe ke bete Daya ka admission mere college mein ho gaya hai.

Aanchal got shocked listening this and anger rised. She said in anger and helplessness: ye tum kya keh rahe ho Abhijeet? Yani hamaare dushman ab hamaare saamne hain? Hamaare saamne wo khushiyaan manayeinge? Nahi, mein ye hone nahi de sakti. Hamaare zakhmon pe namak chirak kar wo khushiyaan manayeinge

Abhijeet standed because of the anger that was burning in his heart for Salunkhe, Deepika and Daya and said in teary and angry tone: mein sach keh raha hun maa. Unhon ne hame bohat tarpaaya hai. Door rehte hue bhi un ki waja se itni museebtein, itni mushkilein jhailin hain aur ab vo hamaare saamne hain. Hame jala rahe hain. Hamein apni shaano shaukat dikha rahe hain. Jitaein ge vo hamein ke vo har cheez ke maalik hain aur hamaari un ke saamne koi haisiyat nahi. Koi aukaat nahi. Mujhe aj bhi vo zaalim din yaad hain jab Salunkhe chacha ne ham logon pe hamla karwaane ki koshish ki, aik baar nahi, kayi baar takay har pal vo jitaa sakein ke papa ne ap se shaadi kar ke Kitni bari galti ki hai aur wo bhi sirf aur sirf is liye ke ap un ke khaandaan ki nahi theen. Ap un ki haisiyat ke mukaabil nahi theen aur phir bhi papa ne sab ke khilaaf ja kar ap se shaadi ki. Badla to main bhi lunga. Main bhi us Daya ko aur us ke maa baap ko chain ki neend nahi sone dunga. Pal pal tarpaunga unhe. Aik pal bhi sukoon ka nahi mile ga un ko. Ye mera waada hai ap se. Aik bete ka apni maa se waada hai. Har zakham ka badla lun ga.

Tears came in Aanchal's eyes seeing this much love of Abhijeet for her. She happily hugged Abhijeet and shedded her tears on his arms and said: tum se zyaada acha beta kisi ka nahi ho ga. I love you my baby. Mujhe yakeen hai ke tum hamaare uper hue we har zulm ka badla lo ge.

Abhijeet hugged Aanchal back and said while tears were falling from his eyes: ap ne soch bhi kese liya maa ke main un se badla nahi lun ga jinhon ne hume pal pal takleef di hai. Pal pal rulaaya hai.

Aanchal broke the hug after few minutes.

* * *

Next day in college

Daya was passing from the corridor of the college when felt a strong arm on his shoulder from his front side. He moved his head upwards to see who it is. He saw Abhijeet but was not able to identify him because he never saw Abhijeet. You are probably thinking how Abhijeet is able to identify Daya so the answer is everyone in the college know him as Daya the son of famous Sardaar Salunkhe and so Abhijeet is also able to identify Daya.

Daya saw Abhijeet with confused look and tried to remove the arm while saying: ap kon? Mene ap ko pehchaana nahi.

Abhijeet started laughing strangely: tum mujhe nahi pehchaante? Kya really?

Daya came in anger seeing Abhijeet's extra relax mode: kya matlab hai ap ka han? Jab nahi pehchaanta to kya karun? Peeche hi par gaye ho. Jaante bhi ho ke main kon hun?

Abhijeet said in hatred tone while playing his fingers on Daya's body: ap ko kon nahi jaanta Daya Salunkhe, Sardaar Salunkhe ki jaydaad ke ikhlota waris. Pura college jaanta hai ap ko phir main kon hota hun ap ko janne wala lekin afosos to is baat ka hai ke ap ne mujhe nahi pehchaana.

Daya came in extreme anger listening Abhijeet's strange tone. He jerked Abhijeet's fingers badly which were playing on Daya's body and said in angry tone: tum jo bhi ho na shayad apne ap ko bohat bari cheez samajhte ho jo mujh se panga lene a gaye ho aur tumhe pehchaane ga hi kon? 2 take ki bhi aukaat nahi hai tumhaari mere saamne. Is liye tumhaare liye behtar hoga ke mere saath tameez se paish ao kyunke meri pahunch bohat upar tak hai.

Abhijeet also came in extreme anger and his eyes got red because of hate burning inside his eyes and heart and said in anger and hatred tone: kya kaha tum ne? 2 takkke ki aukaat? Aukaat tumhaari nahi hai. Mera naam bhi Abhijeet Praduman hai. Shayad tum mujhe bhool gaye lekin mein tumhe hargiz nahi bhoola

Daya got shocked listening "Abhijeet Praduman" from Abhijeet's mouth and he whispered but enough loud to be listened by Abhijeet's ears: Abhijeet Praduman?

Abhijeet said in hatred tone: haan Abhijeet Praduman, Sardaar Salunkhe ke bhai Praduman ka beta.

Abhijeet turned to move but felt a arm on his shoulder. He turned backwards and saw Daya staring him with hatred and anger

* * *

 **how was it guys? Kya Daya aur Abhijeet bhi dushman ban jaye ge? Let me know through your reviews.**

 **Do R and R warna mein naraaz ho jaungi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating this one for a long time. I actually lost the track and now im back on this story with help of my sweet friend chitra (cutttie pari) who suggested me a plot. Thank u chitra. Ok where you go guys. I hope that you will like it**

* * *

Abhijeet said in hatred tone: haan Abhijeet Praduman, Sardaar Salunkhe ke bhai Praduman ka beta

Abhijeet turned to move but felt a arm on his shoulder. He turned backwards and saw Daya staring him with hatred and anger

Daya asked while trying to control his hate and anger: to tum hi ho mere aur mere khaandaan ke sab se bare dushman.

Abhijeet said with a teasing grin on his face: sahi pehchaana

Daya said in teasing and angry tone: galti ki hai tum ne. Bohat bari galti ki hai tum ne apni pehchaan bata kar. You and your family will be destroyed Abhijeet Praduman. Tum log bachte rahe itne saalon se aur ham par chup chup kar hamle karte aye, lekin ab na peeth se waar nahi kar pao ge tum kyunke ham bilkul aik doosre ke saamne a gaye hain. Meri nigaah tum par har waqt rahe gi. Phir peeth se waar to karne ka mauqa nahi mile ga aur saamne se waar karne ki to himmat nahi hai tum logon mein. 2 take ke log ho tum log

Abhijeet got super angry. He raised his hand to slap Daya but before Abhijeet could slap Daya, Daya stopped Abhijeet by holding his hand strongly and twisted Abhijeet's hand. Slight ahh slipped from Abhijeet's mouth unintentionally.

Abhijeet's anger got rised and he said in anger: tumhari itni himmat ahh mera haath.

Daya's eyes were full of anger. He said while showing Abhijeet his fiery eyes: abhi tum ne meri himmat dekhi hi kahaan hai. Ye to sirf trailer hai, movie to abhi baaki hai

Daya moved from there while saying this

Abhijeet murmured to himself in anger: hmfh, bara aya, ye to abhi trailer hai ka baccha. Koi nahi Daya trailer tune dikhaaya hai na, ab movie mein dikhaunga. Pal pal tarpaunga teri aur teri family ko

* * *

After 30 minutes in class

Abhijeet and Daya had same classes coincidently. Dont know whether it was for their good or for their bad but both were facing hard time to face each other. They both were avoiding eye contact as they knew that if they try to make an eye contact, the hate and anger in their eyes will rise and it would be unappropriate for the class. Both were super kind to others and others were shocked that why these two show anger and hate towards each other when come face to face. The class was going at that time. It was geography class and Mr Rathore came inside the class to start geography lecture. He was on the leave when Daya joined college so he was unknown of him. He glanced at Daya in confused state. Daya understood why Mr Rathore was staring him

Daya introduced himself with sweet smile: hello Sir. Myself Daya Salunkhe. Im a new student

Mr Rathore said while guessing: Daya Salunkhe? Son of Sardaar Salunkhe? Right?

Daya replied with a warm smile: yes sir, you are right sir

Mr Rathore said with beautiful smile: tum se mil kar bohat khushi hui Daya. Sardaar Salunkhe ka bohat naam suna hai. Tumhe teach karna to meri khushqismati hai

Daya replied in beautiful way: kya sir? Ab aisi bhi baat nahi. Mein maanta hun ke har insaan barabar hota hai. Koi bara aur koi chota nahi. Khush qismati to meri hai ke mujhe ap jaise teacher se parhne ka mauqa mil raha hai.

Abhijeet angrilly stared Daya's back because he was on the back where Daya was standing. Abhijeet thought in his mind in hatred tone: kitna banta hai ye. Acting ki bhi had hai. Doosron ko kuch dikhaata hai aur asal mein ye hai hi kuch aur. Kitna acha ban raha hai ye Mr Rathore ke saamne lekin is ki asal asliyat to mere saamne hi a kar khulti hai. Mein bhi is ki asliyat khol kar poore jahaan ko dikhaaun ga aur pata hai us din na is Daya Salunkhe jis ki itni izzat hai us ki do takke ki bhi izzat nahi hogi. Poori dunya thooke gi is pe aur is ke khaandaan pe

A voice as " Abhijeet " made him come out from his world of thoughts. He jerked and looked at the source of voice. He saw Mr Rathore who was calling him continuously

Abhijeet said with a jerk in confusion while scratching his head: kya..kya hua sir?

Mr Rathore said with a teasing look: where is your concentration Abhijeet? Mein kab se tumhe bula raha hun aur ap janaab hain ke apni hi dunya mein khoye hue hain

Abhijeet said with a guilt on his face: I'm sorry sir. Ainda se nahi hoga

Mr Rathore said with a smile: alright, hona bhi nahi chahiye

Daya was really enjoying the moment of Abhijeet getting scolded by Mr Rathore. Daya slightly laughed seeing Abhijeet getting scolded and Abhijeet gave a furious and angry look to Daya within seconds without coming in sight of anyone except Daya

Abhijeet said coming at the point now: waise sir, ap ko shayad kuch kehna tha mujh se

Mr Rathore said while remembering what he wanted to say while scratching his head: oh haan, bhool gaya tha mein. To haan, mein keh raha tha ke Daya new hai is college mein. He would need your help. Us ko studies mein help karo. You are a topper, mujhe poora yakeen hai ke Daya tumhare Saath reh kar sab kuch seekh jaye ga bohat jald

Abhijeet said in shocked tone: kyaa? Lekin..

Daya was also in the same state and tried to protested: nahi sir. Its okay. I will manage by myself

Mr Rathore said with warm smile: Daya, dont protest. I know that you need help. Tum idhar ke maahol se bilkul bhi relate nahi karte. You spend your whole childhood in village. I want to help you. Please dont say no. Mein tumhari bhalaayi chahta hun Daya. I want you to get good grades

Daya had no other option left to say "no" as Mr Rathore was too good in making statements and making someone emotional

* * *

 **how was it guys? Please do review**

 **I really need your support.**

 **Do R and R**

 **Keep loving the adorable bond of duo**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys, so sorry for being this much late. Well, i even dont have any guaranty about my next update because my exams are really near but will try my best. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed on previous chapter. Now, lets continue**

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting on his desk completing his work with his friend Rakesh. Few minutes went normal. They both were completing their incomplete work.

"Wese Abhijeet, aik baat poochun mein?" Rakesh asked with serious expressions

"Han poocho na Rakesh. Tumhe mujh se kuch poochne ke liye koi ijaazat thori na chahiye" Abhijeet stated in complete friendly tone

"Tum to hamesha apna homework time par complete karte ho to ye aj kya hua? History mein aj se pehle to tumhaara homework complete hi hua karta tha. Aj ye history mein kya ho gaya?" Rakesh asked in teasing tone

Abhijeet started to remember that after knowing about Daya in his college, he was hell shocked and angry. He was not able to control his anger. He was loosing control over his actions and emotions and this was the very first time that Abhijeet was not able to complete his homework even after a lot of struggle

"Kya hua Abhijeet...chup kyun ho?" Rakesh again asked this time feeling something mysterious

"Hm...tum mujh se kuch keh rahe the kya Rakesh?" Abhijeet asked while scratching his head

"Han na..mein keh raha tha ke tum ne apna homework first time complete nahi kiya. Kuch ajeeb laga ke aisa chamatkaar yun achanak kaise ho gaya? " Rakesh repeated his question with bit irritation and teasing in his voice

"Tum bhi na Rakesh...ye koi chamatkaar nahi hai..kal..kal mein..." Abhijeet said in hesitated tone

"Kal kya Abhijeet...tum mujh se kuch chupa rahe ho kya?" Rakesh asked with concern in his eyes and voice

"Nahi yaar..mein kuch nahi chupa raha..darasal mein kal..kal..kal mujhe halka sa bukhaar ho gaya tha isi liye mein apna homework khatam nahi kar paya" Abhijeet innitiated in hesitated tone

"Ohh, acha aik aur sawaal kar sakta hun kya?" Rakesh asked with innocence on his face

"Go on" Abhijeet replied in irritated tone

"Wo tumhaare aur Daya ke beech koi problem hai kya?" Rakesh asked in curious and serious tone

Abhijeet's anger rised listenening Daya's name and he got up from his seat leaving his all work there. Anger was easily identified on his face. Rakesh was now getting more confused and curious about Abhijeet and Daya and whats happening between them. Rakesh ran behind Abhijeet and tried to stop him

"Abhijeet, aise mujh se nazrein kyun chura rahe ho. Tell me please why you and Daya are behaving like this? Do you guys know each other? Mein sab dekh sakta hun Abhijeet. Kuch To hai tumhaare aur Daya ke beech. Kuch To zaroor chupa rahe ho tum mujh se" Rakesh asked in curious and stubborn tone

"Jaan kar kya kar loge Rakesh...Kuch badal to nahi sakta na...jo jaisa tha waise hi rahe ga" Abhijeet innitiated in lost tone

"Lekin Abhijeet? Yaar please mujhe batao... agar tum ne mujhe bataya na to aj ke baad mujh se baat na karna..nahi... shayad tum mujhe apna dost maante hi nahi..kya Tum mujh se apna dard nahi baant sakte..shayad..shayad Wo dard kam ho jaaye" Rakesh stated in stubborn tone

"Hm.. wo dard to shayad kabhi kam na ho..Aur mujhe kya pata ke wo baat sun kar tum meri side lo ge ya us Daya ki... lekin agar tum itna hi israar kar rahe ho to bata deta hun mein tumhe ke mein nafrat karta hun..be intehaa nafrat karta hun Daya aur us ki family se..meri family, mera maa baap ka saara sukoon cheen liya unhon ne..mujhe saari zindagi sambhaal sambhaal ke paala mera maa baap ne, mein hi to aakhir un ka aik waahid anmol heera hun...saari zindagi apne maa baap ko mere liye darte hue dekha hai...un ke siwa aakhir mere illawa hai hi kon...unhe saari zindagi yahi dar laga raha ke kahin hamaare dushman mujh ko cheen na lein mere maa un se aur is dunya se. Aik baar to mein marte marte baccha tha..nahi dekhe jaate mujh se mere maa baap ke aansu aur dar mere liye aur zindagi mein shayad ab aik hi mission hai mera aur woh ye hai ke mein badla lun un dushmanon se jo ke Daya aur us ki family hain. Ab shayad tumhe samajh a hi gaya hoga ke kya hai mere aur Daya ke beech" Abhijeet stated a long speech infront of Rakesh

"Lekin aisi bhi kya dushmani hai tum dono khaandanon ke beech ke jo itne saalon se chalti a rahi hai?" Curious Rakesh placed another question infront of Abhijeet

"Mere dad Praduman aur daya ke dad Salunkhe kehne ko to bhai hain lekin bhaiyon jaisa koi rishta nahi hai un ke beech. Ye sab tab shuru hua jab achanak papa ko mama se pyaar ho gaya lekin jaante ho kya ke Salunkhe Chacha aur Dada ji ne papa aur mama ki shaadi se inkaar kar diya..wo bhi sirf is liye kyunke maa papa ke khaandaan ki nahi thi lekin is mein meri maa ka kya qasoor tha? Pyaar to ho jaata hai na..pyaar kiya thori na jaata hai..saaf saaf inkaar kar diya dada ji aur Salunkhe Chacha ne..aik baar bhi nahi socha maa aur baba ke jazbaat ke baare mein.. jab laakh koshishein karne ke bawajood bhi kuch ho nahi paaya to Papa aur Mama ne chup kar shaadi karne ka plan banaya aur wo is mein kaamyaab bhi ho gaye lekin maa baba ne apni shaadi ke baare mein Chacha Salunkhe aur Dada ji ko bataya to unhon ne maa baba ko dhakke de kar baahir nikaal diya. Aakh kar diya unhon ne Papa ko apni jaydaad se..papa to toot gaye the lekin mama ne un ko sambhala aur wo log mama ke ghar chale gaye aur ahista ahista aik ghar bana liya aur phir mera janam hua. Chacha Salunkhe ne hum pe humle karaane shuru kara diya. Papa bhi kya karte, apni, mama aur meri raksha ke liye unhon ne bhi yahi kiya...batao kuch galat kiya kya maa baaba ne.." Abhijeet took a head rest standing with wall as he was really at the point where he could burst his unlimited tears

"Shayad tum kuch zyaada hi react kar rahe ho. Pata nahi Abhijeet mein sahi hun ya nahi lekin tumhe aur Daya ko chahiye ke sab kuch theek karne ki koshish karo. Everything is in hands of both of you. Mujhe yakeen hai ke agar tum dono unite ho jao to ye saari dushmaniyan khatam ho jayengi" Rakesh tried to make Abhijeet understand

"Hmfh..tum Nahi samajh sakte Rakesh..agar ye sab kuch tum pe beete na To phir poochun ga aur waise bhi yahan Kon hai mera Saath dene waala..sab usi Daya ki side lo..meri to 2 takke ki bhi aukaat nahi hai yahaan. Wo raha Sardaar Salunkhe ka beta aur mein..mein Kon hun..koi haisiyat nahi hai meri..tum bhi matlabi nikle Rakesh..tum bhi usi ki side lo" Abhijeet innitiated in emotional tone

"Yaar, mein kisi ki side nahi le raha. Tum samjho yaar ke mein kehna kya chahta hun" Rakesh said as Abhijeet jerked his hand and left from there

* * *

 **so how was it?**

 **Ok, dont Forget To review. I love to read your reviews guys so please do review. Silent readers you also need to break your silence. I want to know your point of views**

 **Do R and R**

 **Abhi's Ira**


End file.
